


Sweet and Spicy

by SavvyHon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Couch Cuddles, Edge is a tease, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil W. D. Gaster, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Forehead Kisses, Gang Violence, Honey Being A Total Mother Hen, Honey has become an orange beacon, Hugs, Injury, Innuendo, Insecurity, Long Shot, M/M, Major Tsundere-ness, Panic Attacks, Papyrus-centric, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Unethical Experimentation, but only once or twice, have fun reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon
Summary: Honey finds his edgy counterpart all alone and roughed up in an alleyway during one of his late-night strolls that he insists on taking, and he realizes there is more to this skeleton than what meets the eye.How could anyone endure so much and still stand tall?





	Sweet and Spicy

It was a gloomy December night in Ebott City. The stars were in hiding, the moon was not shining, the streets were dead silent... On nights like these, skeletons like him _really_ shouldn't be going out on late-night strolls.

 

But Honey, or Underswap Papyrus, absolutely adored nighttime, even if there were no stars to admire and no moonlight cascading down. It eluded a certain calmness, like a lazy Saturday morning, and a sense of peace. Hell, even the silence was pretty relaxing to him.

 

And so Honey was walking along the silent, dimly-lit streets with his metacarpals deposited in his pockets and a toothpick bouncing in between his teeth jovially with each stride. Since he had sworn off cigarettes once they had reached the surface, he had to use another _healthier_ method of occupying himself. 

 

The tall skeleton hummed his theme song to himself quietly around the toothpick, his eye-lights dancing around as he took in the new surroundings. Instead of sticking to the same route like every other night, Honey had decided to branch out his options and explore the city a little while he walked.

 

He had to admit, humans sure knew how to make things look real pretty.

 

Honey paused at the mouth of an ominous-looking alleyway when he heard a pained groan come from within the hungry darkness, and his soul seized with both apprehension and concern. "H-hey, 's anyone there?" he knew it probably wasn't the best idea to call out to a stranger, but, as his brother stated, he cared too much for his own good sometimes. It used to be the other way around, but... well, that had obviously changed now.

 

He nervously edged closer to the alleyway when he didn't get an answer, mentally chastising himself for being so reckless. The farther he walked in the darkness, the louder the labored breathing got, and the stronger his concern overpowered him. Just who was sitting in an alley all roughed up like that?! Why were they hurt in the first place?! 

 

Huffing through his nasal cavity, Honey lit up his magical eye to allow better navigation in the pitch blackness, and he recoiled at the sight that rewarded his effort, a mix of shock, horror, concern, and panic crowding his soul.

 

It was his darker counterpart, Edge, and he did not look like he was having a good time at all.

 

Honey rushed forward and got on his patellas beside the skeleton once he was able to snap himself out of his stupor, gently patting the other's uninjured malleable cheek. If his faceplate was THIS messed up, then how did the rest of him look? He's not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Edgelord, buddy, ya need ta stay awake!" he told the monster desperately, and his horror only grew when he earned a gurgled whine in response. What had _happened_ to him?!

 

"Shit, shit!" he cursed, and then patted Edge's cheek again when he noticed the other's eye sockets were drooping. "Edgelord! Edge! Papyrus, I need ya ta open yer eye sockets 'n look at me, l'right?" 

 

Edge made another pained noise that made his soul clench, and blinked open his eye sockets, hazy red eye-lights blearily staring up at him. Honey felt his soul clench again when he noticed the sheer exhaustion on his doppelganger's abused face. It was frightening to see this side of the always-angry monster he's gotten to know. It was frightening because he had once felt like that for a while after the incident that had left him and his brother all alone.

 

He couldn't leave Edge to suffer alone. He refused.

 

The hoodie-clad skeleton inhaled noisily and carefully scooped his battered double in his arms, unnerved by how easy that was to do. He knew they were nothing but bones with clothes, but shouldn't Edge be a _little_ heavier than this?

 

His action, no matter how careful he'd been about it, still earned yet another gurgled whine, and he felt a pang of worry hit his soul. He would get answers to his swarming questions later. For now, he needed to focus on his injured counterpart before he crumbled to dust in his arms.

 

"L'right, buddy. 'S gonna be okay. 'M gonna take a shortcut, so hold on ta me, okay?" thankfully, Edge was conscious enough to hear him, because he felt the other's clawed phalanges gripping him as tightly as his weakened state would allow for him to, and to his worrying, that wasn't much at all. He needed to get him patched up as soon as possible.

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

When they reappeared back in the skeleton residence, (where the four of them were living together) Edge jerked in his arms a little, but otherwise didn't react to the shortcut, not that he really expected it. His doppelganger's barely even conscious, for star's sake! How could he be expected to react quickly when he was like this?!

 

"Okay, o-okay. Edge, 'm gonna get the med kit. j-jus' stay here, l'right?" Honey tried not to let his panic show as he carefully lay his dark double on the couch, but he still felt his soul beating wildly as he went to retrieve the med kit. At times like these, he really appreciated his shortcuts.

 

Within moments, he was back at Edge's side with the small white case in his metacarpals, and this was when he realized that he couldn't do jack if he didn't know the wounds exact locations and how to access them easily. "Edge, I-I don't wanna invade yer privacy, b-but I gotta take yer armor off." he informs the other shakily, but Edge didn't seem to even hear him anymore. That means he has to work fast.

 

Sucking in a short breath and quickly releasing it, Honey began to unbuckle and slide off the armor, and he found himself surprised by how small Edge really looked without that bulky "battle body" of his. 

 

 _'Enough, Papyrus! There's no time for you to get lost in thought!'_  He thought to himself, taking another steadying breath before he hesitantly peeled up the other's shirt to see what all he needed to do. Honey's eye-lights vanished at the awful, bloody sight that greeted him.

 

Broken- no, _shattered_ bones with dry and fresh bone marrow covered most of Edge's upper body, and some of the ribs had snapped off at odd angles, but the majority were twisted and cracked and shattered, and the magic that held Edge's body together just barely kept the broken bones from turning to dust, merely weak little wisps of red light holding him together anymore.

 

Honey checked Edge, as he knew he should have done before.

 

 _UNDERFELL PAPYRUS_  
_LV 13_  
_HP: 20/828_  
_DF: 23 (46)   Gold: 0_  
_AT: 25 (50)   EXP: 3500_  
_*he's buckling under the pressure, and yet he's still trying to hide it all._

 

Somehow, his soul beat even faster at the horrifying realization.

 

Edge was on the verge of Falling Down.

 

Honey quickly got to work, healing what he could and then cleaning, disinfecting, and wrapping what was left of the wounds. He didn't have as much experience in doing this as he probably should have, but he had no time to doubt himself right now. All he could do is hope for the best.

 

The lanky skeleton's arms were sore by the time he finished taking care of the last wound, wondering dimly how many minutes or hours had passed since he started. He didn't have the energy or will to check his phone. He should probably call the others, but...

 

His flavor text said something odd, didn't it? That he was trying to hide something? What had caused this edgy skeleton so much pain and grief that his body was ready to fall to dust? And he did need to know who had done this to him and what had actually happened...

 

Stars, was he really going to probe into Edge's memories like this?

 

...Well, he's killed a child multiple times before, so this shouldn't be the worst thing he's done, right?

 

Honey summoned the other's soul hesitantly, and lost his breath at the shimmering blood red color. The soul looked corrupted, with the scars that marred it's surface and all, but it was still glowing bright as a star in the vast darkness of space. The color looked shinier and brighter than Wrath, yet darker than Determination. He couldn't quite identify the soul trait.

 

He shook his head and guided Edge's soul into his cupped palms, hoping desperately that he wouldn't regret this later. He didn't exactly have a better choice for the moment, though. 

 

Sighing, he let his magic, in the shape of golden-looking tendrils of light, carefully probe at the very culmination of his alternate, searching for his memories without triggering pain.

 

Disorientation clouded him, and he squeezed his eye sockets shut with a gasp.

 

* * *

  _"...One?"_

_"y-yeah two?"_

_"Why is he so mean to us?"_

_"...i dunno, two. i- i jus' dunno."_

 

_~~~_

 

_"You-you don't have to do this!"_

_" ~~...~~ "_

_"P-please not again, please! It-it hurts! It hurts!"_

_" ~~There is no mercy in this hateful world, you'd be killed the instant you step outside~~."_

_"B-but there has to be good in everyone! Anyone can be a g-good person if they tried!"_

_" ~~You are naive, Two. Maybe this will help clear things up for you.~~ "_

_"W-WAIT--"_

 

**_CLICK._ **

 

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_" ~~...Foolish thing...~~ "_

_"PLE-PLEASE N-N-NO MORE! NO M-MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"_

_" ~~You are not even halfway through, Two. For lack of better words, suck it up.~~ "_

_" **...** "_

 

_~~~_

 

_"...Sans?"_

_" **what, ya stupid brat?** "_

_"W-why do you hate me now?"_

_" **i don't. 'm jus' sick of takin' care of yer dumb ass.** "_

_"I don't understand... Wh-what am I doing wrong, brother?"_

 

_SMACK._

 

_" **yer bein' too nice ta everybody, ya dumb little shit! both of us almost died several times 'cause of yer stupid morals!** "_

_"..."_

_" **...go upstairs to yer room, brat. 'm sick of lookin' at ya."**_

_"O-okay, Sans."_

 

_~~~_

 

_" **why're ya so fucked up, brat? did'ja get in a fight? ya better not expect me ta kiss it better or some shit."**_

_"..."_

_" **uh, brat? why're ya starin' at me like that?** "_

_"Shut up, Sans."_

_" **eh? what'd ya say?** "_

_"I said... Shut the fuck up, Sans."_

_" **...pap, what happened?** "_

_"..."_

_" **bro? what. the hell. happened?** "_

 

_PING. CRASH._

 

_" **nngk?!"**_

_"You will address me as 'boss' from now on."_

_" **p-papyrus, the fuck is wrong wit' ya?!"**_

 

_CRASH._

 

_"Did you not hear me clearly enough, whelp, or do I need to repeat myself?!"_

_". **..n-no boss, i-i heard'ja.** "_

_"Good, now get out of my sight, I'm sick of looking at you."_

_" **y-yes boss.** "_

_..._

_"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm so s-sorry, I-I'm sorry, I-I... Why does my s-soul hurt so much?! Why?! Why?! I-I don't understand! I-I don't... I don't understand..."_

_...CRACK..._

 

_~~~_

 

_" **What do you filth want?** "_

_"Tch, do you hear this guy? Talkin' us down like he's some sorta prince or somethin'! Hah!"_

_"Heh heh... I say we teach this monster some manners. Whaddya say, guys?"_

_"Agreed!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Let's burn 'em!"_

_"Teach 'em respect!"_

_" **I do hope you know that I've fought twice your little gang's number and won easily.** "_

_"Oh, this guy's cocky! This should be fun!"_

_"Heh heh... We're gonna have this monster beggin' fer mercy by the time we're done."_

_"Ya can't do shit, ya damn brat! Remember that law? Ya ain't allowed to use yer magic in public!"_

_" **...** "_

_"Oh, but this monster'll pro'lly disobey anyway."_

_"C'mon, let's beat 'em to submission!"_

_"YEAH!"_

* * *

 

Honey was pulled back into reality when his soul was seized in blue magic, and he barely got any time to orient himself before he was tossed away into a random wall. 

 

" **No mo-re, n-no more, no m-more, no more pain, NO MORE PAIN!** " he lay still against the wall, stunned from what he had saw and being thrown.

 

It took him a few moments to reconnect and realize what was happening, and as soon as he did, Honey scrambled up and rushed over to his severely injured doppelganger.

 

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could touch him, shrunken red eye-lights watching him from dark, dark eye sockets, and Honey froze when he saw the almost childlike fear and confusion swimming in those quivering pinpricks.

 

Edge didn't recognize him, Honey realized in horror, because he was seeing his past abuser.

 

" **No m-more pa-in... n-no mo-re p-pain... mer-merc-mercy, plea-se!** " Edge's voice caught several times as he pleaded for mercy, and Honey wanted to cry when he saw the translucent red liquid building up in the other's scarred eye sockets. 

 

Those assholes had lived up to their promise to make the hurt monster beg for mercy, and it disgusted him greatly. What kind of mon- no, _thing_ \- got off from that?!

 

"Edge, it's okay!" he tries desperately to snap his alternate out of his flashback. "It's jus' me, Swap Papyrus! Honey! Snap out of it, yer not in danger, buddy!"

 

Edge's grip relaxed a little, visibly and quickly calming down from his panic attack. He released Honey's wrist after a few moments, and began to try and sit up on the couch. "H-hey, buddy, I wouldn't sugges--"

 

" **Do not touch me.** "

 

Honey flinched away, looking down and nervously twiddled his phalanges. "R-right, sorry."

 

He worriedly watched his dark double sit up with relative ease out of the corner of his eye socket, and he wasn't all that shocked that Edge had hardly winced. As sad as it was, he had probably endured a whole hell of a lot worse than some shattered bones and snapped and broken ribs.

 

" **...You dug into my memories.** " Edge's voice wasn't accusing, but he flinched anyway. 

 

"I--"

 

" **Hush, Swapshit, I am not through yet.** " red eye-lights peered at him, challenging him to disobey him. Honey stayed silent. " **Good. Now... I am not angry, as I have no energy to pretend to be, but I must ask... Why? Why did you look in my memories anyway? For proof? To pry? To--** "

 

"To try and understand ya a bit." Honey admitted quietly. "I also wanted to see who hurt ya, b-but..."

 

Edge nodded in silent understanding when he trailed off. " **I hadn't wanted anyone to see that, but I suppose I can't always hide.** " he mused grimly.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta--"

" **You are much too kind for your own good.** "

"H-huh?"

" **...Don't change.** "

"Oh, um--"

" **Come here, Swapshit. I don't like tears.** "

"N-no, no, I-I'm fine!"

" **Need I repeat myself?** "

"..."

 

With a resigned sigh, Honey shuffled closer to his alternate and sat beside him hesitantly, his body shaking as he desperately tried to will away his own waterworks. Why was he crying? He wasn't the one that had gone through that shit, so he has no reason to--

 

Honey stiffened when he was pulled into the other skeleton's side. "Wh-what are ya doin'?"

 

" **You are sad, and hugs make sad people feel better, do they not?** " and then Edge looks worried. " **Am I doing it wrong? Is this not how you--** "

 

The lanky skeleton interrupted his dark double by slumping completely in his arms, startling Edge. " **Swapshit?** "

 

"'M so sorry. I messed up so bad, I-I..."

 

He felt Edge's rib cage expand and shrink as he sighs. " **Your self-blame is getting tiresome, Swapshit.** " he flinched at the words, and sunk farther into the 'Fell monster's side. 

 

"'M so-- huh?!" Honey sputters when he felt teeth clank the top of his skull, his malleable cheeks colored with a soft golden-orange glow. "Wh-what was... why would ya... I-I..." he blushed harder at his literal mouse squeaking and stutters. Stars above, he sounded like Undyne in front of her crush right now!

 

A chuckle rumbled in Edge's sternum. " **So much fluster over a simple gesture...** " his edgy counterpart teased, and Honey, unsuspecting of it, whined and buried his faceplate in his metacarpals to try and hide his burning faceplate. 

 

"Y-you just surprised me, is all!" he managed to squeak out in his embarrassment, desperate to protect his dignity.

 

" **Of course, of course.** " Edge sounded far too amused for his liking, but there was nothing he could do to change that now, try as he might. " **Then you wouldn't mind if I did it again, now that you're ready?** "

 

"W-what?! No! I-I mean--"

 

_CLANK!_

 

"Eep!" Honey flusters even more.

 

" **Why, _Honey_ , you still look so flustered...**"

"I regret choosing that name now!"

" **Too late to regret it now.** "

"S-stupid Fuckfell."

" **And here I thought you loved me.** "

"What?! Sh-shuddup!"

" **Does that mean I'm right?** "

"Shuddup!"

 

Edge's rich laughter tainted the air, and Honey's golden-orange blush lit up the dim room.

 

*******

 

Underfell Sans, or more commonly known as Cherry nowadays, smiled at the scene, and backed away from the door, closing it softly. Finally his brother had found some happiness...

 

His bubbly counterpart, Blueberry, smiles as well, reaching over and taking his roughed up metacarpal in his own gloved one. "so now do you believe me when i say my brother is easy to fluster?" the blue-clad skeleton asked cheekily, earning an amused chuckle from the other.

 

" **yeah, yeah, suck it up, yer majesty.** "  Cherry pulled Blueberry close, and nuzzled his malleable cheek. " **c'mon, let's leave 'em alone to their _bone_ doggling.**"

 

"oh my stars, cherry! that was even worse than usual!"

" **the worst ones are the funniest, sweetcheeks.** "

"i guess that's true."

 

The two shared a tender smile, full of love for their brothers and for one another, and they turned back to the streets, heading back out. 

 

" **'m glad ya insisted on the date bein' tonight, blue.** "

"mweh heh heh! you better thank me later on!"

" **ain't no complainin' here~** "

 

 

 

Love could be so bittersweet sometimes, especially between brothers of soul. 

 

And yet, the sweet and spicy emotion was worth all the pain in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that some people focus on Underfell Sans and make Underfell Papyrus the bad guy. I don't think Underfell Papyrus gets the love he deserves.
> 
> So I changed that. I hope you enjoyed it! :3
> 
> And by the way, most of the Underfell bros dialogue will be in bold. The reason I didn't use bold in the flashback was because they weren't corrupted by their awful "kill or be killed" world yet. Sans was the first to be corrupted, though, and Papyrus snapped later on.


End file.
